A Little Imagination Thrown In
by Wolf of the summer moon
Summary: What would have happened if Jack wasn't alone all those years? What if a Spirit of Imagination was thrown in? What if this spirit is a person from Bunnymund's past? Ok, the story is not on hold, my life has been extremely busy. I got a request to do Bunny/OC, tell me what you think in reviews! Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian's story chapter 1

I woke up to the light of a silvery moon shining down on my face. A voice from the moon told me two things, that my name was Conrí, and that I was the spirit of Imagination. Imagination is different from dreams; dreams are created by Sandman using a child's happiest moments. I simply help to bring a child's greatest ideas up to the front and sometimes make it come to life. I got up out of the snow and looked around. On the ground there were two swords, a quiver and a large four-foot bow, instinctively I knew they were mine and picked them up, slinging the quiver and swords up onto my back and over my shoulder. I took a second look around and saw the moonlight glint off of a small patch of what looked like ice. I headed towards it cautiously, unsure of just what I might find. As I walked I heard a voice laughing in delight, I looked around for the voice and saw a boy with pale skin and white hair flying high above. I watched him fly and I didn't realize then but I began to develop my empathic abilities. I could see the boy's emotions flickering over his head in, as best as I could describe, colors. They flashed and jumped as I began to feel his delight at a newfound game. As the delight swelled up inside me I couldn't help but begin to chuckle and then laughed my voice ringing through the air as great joy raced through my body. The boy heard me and lost control over the winds and fell hitting a tree branch with a whoosh of air. My laughter redoubled at the expression on his face. He smiled a large mischievous smile and swept a flash of snow into my face. I slipped backwards and fell on my back. I attempted to glare at him but we began to laugh even harder. I stood up and he got up as well, we walked across the pond and shook hands. " My name's Jack, Jack Frost." He said "Mine's Conrí, Conrí…" I frowned in frustration flipping through a list of last names that popped through my head, "Well… I guess for now just Conrí Phantasy" I replied. "With a ph not an f" He nodded and said, "can you fly?" I shrugged and reached into the wind, the wind sang but it felt… wrong for me to use the wind in such a menial manner. That when I felt _them_ stir on my back. I smiled and felt them shift and begin to spread out through slits in the back of my cloak and extend and stretch. Jack stared as my jet-black, glossy wings flapped in the moonlight. "Maybe" I said with a mischievous smile. I ran and jumped into the air and felt a gush of wind behind me as Jack followed. We flew towards a small collection of light in the distance. We landed on the outskirts so we wouldn't frighten them. My wings folded in and we walked into the circle of light waving and smiling to the villagers. Soon Jack knelt down to ask a child "Excuse me do you know where- he was cut off as the child passed right through him. I stared and ran up to a man and opened my mouth as he passed right through me as well. Jack and I stared at each other and began to run around getting passed through by everyone of them. Soon we left, there was nothing there for us there and we flew into the bright moonlit night.

Many years have passed since that day and Jack and I have wandered for decades never leaving each other's side. We met several more spirits and played tricks on a good number of them. Neither of us forgot that night in the snow where we first met. We were inseparable until I found a place I had never imagined before. I call it simply, The Library; I discovered it using the key I found in my pocket on the 50th anniversary of our meeting. It was a plain key and has changed with the times but The Library remains the same, it came with a single note: _Use me… If you dare_. I had always been curious and showed Jack the key suggesting I might try it soon. I could see in his eyes his own curiosity weighed down with the feeling of being unnoticed by everyone, a pain I had seen his eyes since the night of our meeting. I did not take the pain so heavily because I felt no need to be noticed, I was there to give imagination a boost and the child's happiness was enough for me, but Jack was different. For him it was a need, a dream just beyond his grasp. One day, after existing for 75 years, we decided to go different ways. It was not a sudden thing and neither of us was surprised, ever since the key appeared had we felt our paths divide. We promised to visit each other at the same town we had first seen on the anniversary of our friendship.

My path took me to the use of my key, as the key had shown no directions to a specific door, I simply used a random one. The room beyond the door was the most beautiful thing I had ever and will ever see. The roof was a stain glass mural of every spirit I had ever known and some I hadn't. At the very top was a moon and immediately surrounding the moon were six panels. Four already held images in their frames, one a large man with a smile in a sleigh, North the Christmas spirit, A human humming bird with teeth in her hands, Toothinia queen of the tooth fairies, the next a large pooka with boomerangs, E. Aster bunnymund the spirit of Easter, a spirit who hated me upon sight even though I hadn't done anything. Finally there stood a large golden man with tendrils reaching around him, obviously Sandman, giver of dreams. Sandy was the one spirit to ever know the joy I felt from giving children happy thoughts. After staring for a few minutes I pulled the door closed and looked around. This was the most spectacular part of The Library, imagine every book thought of, every drawing created and every dream humanity has had or will have, and triple it. That isn't even a fraction of the books in this giant, seemingly endless room. The shelves went on for what seemed like miles, they were arranged in a square formation that got steadily larger with each new row. The books were leather and had names printed on them going in alphabetical order. On the single shelf I could see there were more than 200 of them. I walked towards them almost touching them, but decided against it, who knows what these books were here for?

As I walked along the shelves began to become fewer and fewer and the moon in the center was almost above my head. I had, unconsciously, made my way towards the middle. Suddenly, as I rounded a corner, a large iron gate appeared. Beyond the gate were more shelves, but these were different, these were thicker, more heavily embossed with gold. Through the grate a single book caught my eye. Upon it read Nicholas St. North, a spirit that I had met before and who was even now staring down upon the shelves of the library. A feeling stirred in my chest, a chill of foreboding, as if opening that book would show me the soul of the spirit inside and grant me access to his deepest thoughts. This feeling warred with another, a child-like curiosity; this feeling was one I knew well, I felt it everyday, wanting to learn new things, see new places, explore new worlds I never knew existed. These feelings fought each other as I reached out to touch the gate; luckily, Fate intervened. Fate, the spirit of the world, had never been seen in a thousand years. Some say he died, others said that he was in hiding, working his magic from an unknown place. I honestly never cared; my curiosity was never sparked enough. Even so, there he was striding down the aisle on the other side of the gate, coming towards me at a rapid pace. I instinctively stepped back a few feet as he opened the gate. His face was ageless, looking youthful and full of life, but wise as if he had seen the world a thousand times over and knew it's secrets. I didn't look in his eye, if I had I would have seen everything he'd ever imagined and every memory altered by his own thoughts, another ability of mine. Normally I could hold back from this, but in certain cases an aura comes from a person as old as Fate that prevented me from looking in his eyes, as if looking in them held so much of everything that if I stared long enough I would be lost. Only one other person ever had this effect on me, and he was stuck in the moon.

Fate nodded to me and said, "Welcome Phantasy, I've been waiting." I stood dumbstruck for a few seconds, wondering how he had known my name and replied

"Hello, Fate" He smiled and chuckled saying "Just call me Alexander, I dislike my… spirit name"

"Then you can call me Conrí" I replied holding out my hand, he took it and said "Don't worry about that Sight of yours, I'll restrain myself"

"My Sight sir?" I asked, He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, it's what happens when you look in someone's eyes, I have it too so I can actually control it" I tentatively looked into his eyes, thankfully there was nothing there. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding, "How did you do that?" I asked, "I've always had trouble with it"

"It's simple" he replied "think of it as a window, you can close the shutters at anytime, here try it" I focused feeling through my mind, looking for the "shutters" to my mind. I felt something click in my brain and looked towards Alexander. "Excellent" he said "Can't see a thing, good to know you're a fast learner" He motioned and said "This way" He lead me deep into the Library to a single building in the very center of the room, past three more gates and past a book that held the name Man in the Moon, "Is that…" I asked pointing. Alexander stopped and looked, his face growing serious "Never read that book Conrí, it contains secrets you may not want to know." Now my curiosity was at an all time high, but I controlled myself; knowing that Alexander may just kick me out if I disobeyed him. He took me inside the building, where we ended up in his living room, where a fire was roaring in the fireplace and two chairs sat around it with warm tea on a table. He Motioned to the chairs, "Have a seat, I took the liberty of preparing some tea." We sat down and began to drink. After a few minutes of silence I asked the question that had been on my mind since I walked through the door, "What is this place?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow,

"An, impatient one aren't we? I didn't ask that question until the second cup of tea"

"Not impatient just curious" I replied, he smiled and said,

"Of course you are spirits of our nature always are"

"Spirits of our nature?" I asked, frowning

"Yes the spirits of the human mind, it is, after all, one of humanity's greatest aspects."

"Ok… so back to my original question" I said, hopeful. He sighed and said,

"This is The Library, a collection of all human knowledge, wishes, dreams, hopes and beliefs all filed away by name." I raised my eyebrow, "Really? All of it? But what about-

He raised his hand, cutting me off,

"All answers come in time, for now just sort your thoughts."

After that sentence he began to tell me the history of the library, how it was created by the Man in the Moon, how it adapted over time, how every lost thing always found it's way here. Finally after hours of history he took me on a tour, showing me everything there ever was. This took months, and before I knew it, a year had almost gone by. I prepared to leave to see Jack and Alexander let me go. Jack and I caught up and I described to him the library, he found it fascinating as I did. When I returned Alexander and I began to work for years of my powers and abilities, developing them, growing them. Each year I kept my promise and visited Jack. Finally, after 25 years of training Alexander left me in charge leaving me four keys, one carved of black obsidian for the darker section of humanity, one silver as moonlight for the spirit section, another a plain steel one that opened the armory that I could access anywhere and the last a golden Key that would open any door and that could take me anywhere in a blink of an eye. Where did Alexander go, I do not know, but he always visits once in awhile ad we'd always sit and chat over tea.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Imagination Thrown In Chapter 2

Time jump: 300 years after meeting Jack Frost

I took one last look at my library, yes after all these years it was_ mine. _I walked out the door and into a busy street of a large town. Looking around for Jack I saw him playing in the wind high above, I unfurled my wings and leaped, reaching Jack in a matter of seconds. He smiled his mischievous smile and threw a snowball at me, I dodged and created a ball of my own, I threw it at him and he dodged as well. I had learned of my ability to conjure up anything imaginable in my second year of training after my training sword broke right as I was going on the offensive. I dropped it and pulled a new one out of nowhere. Alexander had given me a look that told me he had known about the ability long before I did. Anyways, Jack and I raced though the air moving above the city yelling to each other so we could hear one another.

"How long are you staying this time?" Jack asked

"Longer than usual" I replied "The library's doing its update, so that will take at least two months"

"Good" he said, "maybe we could do another '68?" Jack was referring to the other time I had an extended break, we had combined our abilities and created a blizzard on Easter Sunday, much to Aster's anger. It had been a lot of fun, and Aster, for reasons unknown,

hated me already so no harm had come.

"Maybe" I replied "How far is it to Easter again?"

"About two days" he said, "So I think we should give kids a snow day, what do ya say"

"Sure" I said, "Ruffle Bunnymund's fur a bit" He smiled and dove down and I followed him. Soon we came across a kid reading a book and Jack blew it out of his hand.

"Interesting book you have there" he said to the kid "any good?" he asked turning towards me. I shrugged,

"Library's down, I don't have anything to say for it" Jack nodded and we followed the kid. I listened with half an ear as the kids talked, checking on the Library's progress. Apparently everything was becoming a tablet. I inwardly groaned, the Library had just installed computers and now it was jumping forward again. Suddenly Jack went,

"Hey" and I looked towards him watching him glare at the mother, knowing why he was mad. With no one to believe in him it had become a sore point for him whenever someone said he wasn't real. I sighed and gave him a wink, throwing a little snow at the woman. It hit the back of her head and she whipped around looking for the source. The kids were gone so she just shrugged it off.

Jack and I followed the kids as they ran to play in the snow. Jack had his mischievous grin and threw one of his special snowballs at them. This snowball caused anyone hit with it to suddenly have a need for fun. Soon after a snowball fight started and we ran around, giving ammo and helping the kids along. Suddenly one hit a rather large mean girl. I switched on my Sight worried about what she might do. I chuckled aloud as I saw what here favorite thing was, Unicorns. A tough girl like her loved unicorns? It was a good thing to see in a young child's mind. Suddenly Jack hit her with a special snowball causing her to laugh and join in. It eventually became her chasing the other kids, trying to hit them with a snowman head. Jack created a bit of ice and the kid, Jamie, tripped onto his sled and slid down the hill. Jack and I had done this type of thing before so we knew what to do. Jack created a track of ice and drove the kid around town while I made sure the coast was clear, we had a few close calls but eventually the kid landed in a snow pile. For a few tense seconds we waited for him to get up. When he did he began to laugh, then out of nowhere a sofa hits him. Jack and I both wince and I shrugged at him apologetically. The kid got up holding a tooth; he and the other kids began to rattle about the tooth fairy. Jack and I looked at each other, both stung by Jamie ignoring us. We raced after him and tried to make ourselves known. Finally it started to get dark and we left the kids. Walking on the telephone poles Jack and I talked, after a few minutes Sandman began to work, his sand spreading to every corner of the city. I watched as each strand formed something new. Jack and I smiled wistfully at each other and walked on. Suddenly a dark shape flashed by, Jack and I were alert at once. He lifted his staff and I created my bow and arrows. We nodded to each other and followed it; we arrived in a dark alley where an Australian accented voice said,

"Fancy meeting you mates here, when was the last time? 68' perhaps?" We relaxed recognizing the voice. It was The Easter bunny, Bunnymund.

"Your still not mad about that are you?" Jack said, smiling.

"You bet I am, but I'm not here about that," Bunnymund said stepping into the light. He motioned with his hand and in a split second Jack was in a bag trying to force his way out. I felt the movement of air behind me; I rolled forward and jumped, running away, automatically trying to go to the Library, but it was still locked. So I ran and fell right into Bunnymund's warren hole where two more yetis waited for me. I was shoved into the sack and thrown again into a portal. I landed with an _oomph_ next to Jack. I quickly pushed my way out of the sack and stood next to Jack, ready for whatever was coming. It wasn't as I expected, Jack was glaring at the four spirits in front of us, these four were the same ones painted into the glass on my ceiling. North, Toothinia, Sandman and Bunnymund, there had clearly been an argument, and judging by the apparently abandoned trumpet on the floor, a fanfare to welcome us.

"Ah, welcome Conrí" North said in a thick Russian accent "I'm happy to see you've arrived, now you can both take the oath and- "Wait what oath!" I said cutting him off "The oath of the Guardians?"

"Yes," North replied "And you and Jack are to be members!"

"No way!" I said, "I am not Guardian material, you guys are all about work, I actually like to play around with the library and read and go do stuff with Jack. Not work on Easter eggs or toys"

"That's exactly as I said" Jack said, "I don't want to be a guardian and neither does Conrí!" We stood facing them as they stared us down; Bunnymund was glaring at me with exceptional hatred. Finally I broke the silence as my annoyance reached a peak high. "Alright Bunnymund, spit it out!"

"Spit what out?" Toothinia said.

"Why he hates me so much," I said, "Every time I met him he gives me this death stare for no reason. Even before the 68' incident he decided to hate me. It's time he told me why."

"If you have to ask why, then there is no point to it" Bunnymund yelled getting up close and in my face "If you don't feel sorry about it then I have no reason to talk to you about it." My face contorted as it expressed my anger and a side of me that had never come up to the surface began to emerge, darkness inside my soul that washed out all light. My voice dropped as I said,

"Tell me now or I swear I will rip it from you along with any memories you have, by the time I'm done with you all that'll be left is a quivering ball of fur that can't speak a word of sense" Jack stared at me, frightened. He had never seen this part of me; I had never let it go this far. Images were flashing above Sandy's head faster than anytime I had seen before, Toothinia stepped back scared, even North had a stricken look. Only Bunnymund hadn't cowered, it was almost like he had seen it before. North shoved his way between us saying,

"Bunny, go for a walk, Conrí, Jack come with me" Jack glanced at me and nodded following him. I went with them, anger seething through me as my thoughts were in a whirl. North took us into his workshop and made Jack stay outside. He locked the door and turned towards me and said,

"By the Man in Moon, what in hell was that!" he shouted, "I could see you and Bunny had tension but never have I seen two spirits act like that"

"Ask him!" I shouted back, "He has hated me for over two hundred years, ever since I first met him. He's been nothing but an asshole since I first introduced myself! He won't even tell me why!" North mulled that over for a moment,

"You really have no idea why he treats you this way?"

"No, I don't," I replied "And unless you have something else to tell me I'm leaving" I turned and shattered the lock, reconstructing it as I walked out. Motioning to Jack I said, "Go in, he wants talk to you next." I headed to the balcony and watched as yetis ran around building toys and moving them around. As I stood there I started to strip away the various defenses I had erected around my mind. As my abilities came to the forefront I began to see and feel everything around me. In my time of training my powers had grown to an almost unbearable point, gradually I had learned to cut it off. Now, as the feelings swelled and throbbed around me I fully embraced the sea of the yetis' psyche. I could feel their joy at the construction of the toys. Below it was a happiness of life and as I sank down into the consciousness my heart slowed and I no longer felt quite as angry, the darkness I felt receded and I reached a state of equilibrium. Until Bunnymund came running around the corner, that is. My anger flared up, but this time I kept it under control. I motioned to the door and said "They're in there." He ran in saying, "We have a problem at Tooth Palace." I raised my head as they ran out with Jack motioning to me. I followed down into the lower levels of the workshop. "We'll take the sleigh," North said.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in any rickety old…" Jack said trailing off as a group of giant reindeer strode out of a large hall dragging behind them a large, red beautifully crafted sleigh. Bunnymund took one look and said' "I think I'll be safer taking my warrens, mate."

"Nonsense" North replied; "Come along" He grabbed Bunnymund by his boomerang straps and flicked the reins, causing the sled to charge forward. We traveled down an ice tunnel, picking up speed as we went along. Jack and I laughed in delight at Bunnymund's face, which was turning a light shade of green under his fur. I then checked on my Library again, most data was still converting but I could access a few books. I picked one at random and began browsing. As I finished the first chapter a sudden shaking woke me from of my reading. Startled, I nearly fell out of the sleigh, but steadied myself with my wings in time. Sandy, North and Bunnymund looked towards me but said nothing, lines of worry creasing their faces. Jack, who had shaken me, pointed worriedly. A swarm of black things raced towards us. I pulled up my bow and sighted one of them, tracking its progress towards us. Then the first one raced by, it was a small black horse made of shiny sand. Then we saw what it was chasing, "They're chasing the fairies!" Jack yelled. I jumped up; wings spread, and shot a horse. The shot sliced through it and a group of teeth containers fell onto the sleigh. "They're taking the teeth too!" I shouted back.

"Put her down in the palace" North yelled, "We can only help the fairies by stopping Pitch" North pulled on the reins and we headed down. Jack was cupping something in his hands but I was too busy to notice it. I flipped through my Library, looking for something, anything to help me with these creatures. I found the book and blazed through it, in the blink of an eye. As I did my skin turned cold, disbelief flavored my emotions. I looked up at the black dots in the distance and started wondering. As the sled hit the floor, I flipped out and ran to Sandy, trying to tell him about what I had just read. I never got the chance, Jack was already there talking to Toothinia, reassuring her. I stopped and turned, feeling a dark, cold, distinctly evil feeling slipping down my spine. In response my own darkness stirred inside, mewling as if it had met it's own mother. I pushed it down, deep inside of myself. I looked around and heard a voice say "My, my, the big four in one place? I'm absolutely _star-struck_"

Our heads followed the voice up to a platform above us, to a man dressed entirely in black. No, not dressed, the cloak seemed to come out of his skin, his grey pallor setting off his bright gold, evil eyes.

"Get down here Pitch!" North yelled. As if summoned by his voice, a black horse reared up next to Pitch, causing all of us to take a step back. He smiled and said,

"Recognize it Sandman? You should. It took me a little while to perfect this trick. Why don't you tell them what it is Conrí? Oh yes, I know you know. After all you have that accursed Library of yours." I instinctively took a step back, "How did you- "Know? Is that what you were going to say? I've encountered you Bookkeepers before, you with your pesky need to put yourself in where you're not wanted, so go on tell them!" His last words punctuated with a yell. As he stopped the Guardians turned towards me and stared, North opened his mouth but I cut him off before he could speak, "I'll explain the Library later, right now I'll tell you what those are, dreams. Dreams turned into Nightmares" I took a breath "A very old, very nasty trick that hasn't been used since the Dark Ages"

"Ah, the Dark Ages," Pitch said, " The height of my power, everyone afraid, everyone believing in me, until The Man in the Moon sent Them, his four precious Guardians, who destroyed my power and drove me under the bed"

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunnymund said. Pitch ignored him and turned his attention to Jack "Oh, Jack Frost is it. Now what would you be doing here with these weirdoes? And whose side might you on?"

"Nothing" Jack said, "And we are not on anybody's side either"

"Oh, really?" We nodded, "Good two neutral parties. Well I'm going to ignore you both now, but then again, you both should be used to that" As Pitch strode away Bunnymund gave a signal. The guardians charged, trying to catch Pitch, but he was to fast and jumped over the edge of the palace with his Nightmare. The Guardians, Jack and I followed him down, Bunnymund throwing exploding eggs as we fell. Pitch dodged them all and slipped through the ground. We landed a second behind him but we were to late, Pitch had disappeared.

Tooth slumped and said, "Oh no, All the teeth are gone" That's when I noticed her beginning to lose color. That's one of the costs of being believed in, you grew more powerful as more people believed in you. On the other hand, if you lost believers your powers would slowly fade away, an accelerated process for Guardians apparently.

"What's so important about teeth?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"It's not the teeth" Tooth said, "It's the memories. We collect a child's happiest memories and store them for when they're needed. We even have yours and Conrí's"

"Wait what!" I said running up to her, "What do you mean you have our memories?"

"You mean we were somebody before, with a family, a home!" Jack said next to me.

"Yes, we were all someone before we were someone before we were chosen."

Jack and I stared at each other; as long as we had existed we had hoped for something like this. We turned toward Tooth and said in unison "Can you show us?"

"No Pitch took them all" Tooth replied sadly.

"Well then we'll just have to get them back!" I said, my hope running so high I was surprised Bunnymund didn't feel it.

"I'm not believed in so you might as well give up." Tooth replied, shaking her head.

"No" North said, "We never give up. Let me think" North paced for a few seconds then shouted "Oh idea, why don't we get the teeth?" Tooth shook her head in disbelief,

"No way, we're talking 7 continents, millions of houses, all in one night!"

"Please, do you know how many houses I deliver to?" North said smiling,

"And how many eggs I hide" Bunnymund said.

"We'll help to" Jack and I chorused

"Oh, thank you!" she said, hugging Jack. With that we all took North's sleigh around the world


	3. Chapter 3

A little imagination thrown in Chapter 3

We raced around Asia, collecting teeth and generally having a good time. The real fun started when Jack challenged Bunnymund to a race,

"Hey cotton tail," He said "Think you can keep up?"

"Never challenge a rabbit to a race mate" was Bunnymund's reply. Next thing I saw was a blur as Bunnymund picked up speed. My jaw dropped, I had never seen anyone move so fast! I sped up, just to see if I could keep up; Bunnymund was gone before I could say Cottontail! I laughed; despite myself I was enjoying this! Emotions were running high among us and I felt the hope that we all knew was there, below the surface. I rushed from house to house, borrowing a small portion of Tooth Fairy magic stored at Tooth Palace. With it I sensed uncollected teeth and flew to each one, delivering a small quarter to each pillow for each tooth. As I gathered I heard North shout, "This is going to be so…Epic!" I smiled, knowing that if we could accomplish this, we would have an excellent chance of beating Pitch. I raced around, getting tricked by Bunnymund, Sandy and North alike. Finally we finished Asia, "My goodness," Tooth said, "You guys are so good at collecting teeth and leaving presents!" The rest of the Guardians and Jack looked at each other, surprised "You did leave gifts? Right?" I chuckled as the Guardians raced to a Laundromat to collect quarters. I passed Tooth my sack saying, "I remembered, but I should probably go help." Tooth nodded and I flew away, placing quarters under pillows where the other Guardians had missed. Finally we headed to our next area, North America. We raced again, making sure to include gifts this time. Somehow Jack, Tooth and I ended up in the house of the little boy that Jack and I had started a snowball fight with. Jack and Tooth stared at the kid, talking in low voices. "It's been so long since I've been in the field," Tooth said "It's different up close, isn't it," Jack said. Suddenly North burst through the window laughing, the three of us whipped around and said "Shhh"He instantly quieted and nodded, coming over to look at the kid, Jamie. Suddenly Bunnymund jumped up out of his warren and said "Oh, I see how it is, everyone teams up against the-"SHHHH" The four of us said. Sandman joined us, floating through the window. Soon enough Jack decided to break the silence, "Now would you look at this bag of teeth." he said pulling out a small bag of teeth. "You call that a bag of choppers," Bunnymund said raising an eyebrow, "This, is a bag of choppers." He pulled out a bag three times the size of Jack's, smiling smugly as he did so. "Now, Now this is not competition, but if it was I would win!" North said pulling out a bag larger that both Jack's and Bunnymund's combined. Even my eyebrows shot up at this as North began to laugh. There were a couple problems with laughing at that particular moment, one, it was loud, and two, the kid was awake. North stopped laughing abruptly as a light flicked on, illuminating us. The kid gasped, gaping openmouthed towards us, "The Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa, Sandman? Your all real?" "He can see us?!" Jack asked excitedly "Not all of us mate." Bunnymund said looking towards us, "Sandman knock the kid out" Sandman nodded and walked forward, pounding his fist into his open palm.  
"With your dust" Bunnymund said, taking a step forward. That's as far as he got, a large greyhound popped out of the front of the bed, growling. Bunnymund stopped and said "Don't worry, I've got this, six foot one with nerves of steel" Jack looked over at me, his eyes glittering as he ever so slightly touched the alarm clock. It went off in an explosion sound and the room descended into chaos. By the time it was over, Tooth, Bunnymund, Jamie, North and the dog were all passed out."Opps" Jack said with a large grin, that grin soon vanished as he said one word, "Pitch" I whipped around in time to see a large black Nightmare fly away. Jack and Sandman jumped quickly out the window as I followed them. We raced after the Nightmare, and straight into a trap; a black wall of shimmering Nightmares surrounded us. Jack looked to me and said, "You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right?"I chuckled nervously and pulled up my bow, nocking an arrow in preparation. Pitch laughed from the crowd and I whipped around, drawing and firing my arrow. It tore through several Nightmares and just missed Pitch, he laughed and ran. All hell broke loose; the Nightmares charged the three of us. I got off another 12 arrows, each within the blink off an eye. I traded my bow for my swords and leapt into the fray, I charged the Nightmares, cutting them down as I tried to find Pitch. After a long time I managed to spot him, he was on a roof talking to Jack. I brought out my bow again and aimed, just about to release when, unfortunately, just at that moment a Nightmare decided to ram me. I rolled around, trying to push it off of me, black sand filling my mouth. I was still struggling to get it off when I heard something whistling through the air, I felt something impact the side of the Nightmare as it disintegrated, I looked up and saw Bunnymund standing on the edge of the sleigh. I nodded my thanks; he nodded sleepily and fell backwards. Surprised, I jumped into the sleigh, and realized what had happened, Sandman's magic was still affecting them. I silently apologized to Sandman and quickly pulled his magic from them, wincing as I felt their pain of having dreams taken from them. It was a brief second before Tooth, Bunnymund, and North woke up. While they were still disoriented I grabbed the reins, swooping down to grab Jack. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up, pulling the reins up and pointing the sleigh towards the dark cloud of shifting sand. North grabbed the reins, his face grim. As we raced towards the cloud, we could see flashes of light as Sandy fought back. That's when we saw Pitch; he was smirking towards Sandy with a black arrow aimed at his back. Jack looked towards me, panic in his eyes. I was an excellent shot, but I didn't have enough time. I still tried, I whipped my bow up and allowed years of training to determine the shot and released. Pitch released his shot the instant after I did; we both hit our targets. I struck him in the shoulder; he hit Sandy in the back. The instant I saw Sandy fall, I felt something snap. An audible crack resounded throughout my skull and I felt a dark, burning sensation travel down my right arm and loop under and over my right eye. The sight in my eye was altered, ribbons of energy flowed across my vision as I watched certain energies flowed towards and around the Guardians. A bright vibrant green wrapped around Bunnymund, a blue-white ribbon wrapped around Jack, a jolly, bright red flowed around North and a wonderful swirl of bright colors flowed around Tooth. That's when I noticed a complete lack of movement, nothing stirred, and nothing breathed. Jack had his look of anger and pain still on his face; Bunnymund, North and Tooth were still in frozen shock. Pitch still had a smug look and anger stirred in me. That's when I saw it, a black ribbon of energy around my arm, around a long group of tribal tattoos that formed long jagged spikes. It mixed with the white energy around my other arm. I didn't feel surprised, my anger at Pitch blocking everything out. I tensed my muscles and the world sprang into motion, Jack and I charged, yelling out a wordless scream of pain and anger. Pitch motioned with his hand and a black wave of Nightmares sprang towards us. I saw the energy bunch around Jack and I added part of my own. I reached out, gathering all the energy I could, and released it in a wave of white energy alongside Jack's blue. The blast ripped through the horde of black stallions, ripping them apart even as it froze them. Jack and I fell back, our energy exhausted. We fell and I saw a blur of green as Tooth grabbed Jack. I smiled; satisfied my friend was safe, and I gave into the comforting black folds of unconsciousness. I woke up in the comfort of a white bed, the dark packed soil looking familiar. I swung out of the bed, groaning as my muscles protested. I stepped towards a door and, opening it, found a beautiful spring wonderland. Flowers were in full vibrant bloom, a river of paint flowed down the hill, with little eggs jumping into it and coming out painted. As I looked, I began to see the energy that Bunnymund had flowing around, but this time it was different. In comparison, the vibrant green energy I had seen around Bunnymund was a cheap, silly looking color. This green was so full of life and energy and hope that I almost felt like staying here forever. Suddenly a pain shot through my head, I cringed and the energy disappeared. I shook my head and spotted Jack and Bunnymund sitting, talking. I joined them quietly and sat, watching the eggs march into their tunnels, preparing to hide for the children who so loved finding them. Bunnymund shot me a glare, not quite as powerful as it used to be, but it was still full of hatred. After a few minutes we got up, going to where North and Tooth were standing."We should take the lil' ankle-biter home" Bunnymund said "I can take her," Jack said, I looked questioningly at him. He shook his head, giving me the "I'll tell you about her later" look. Tooth looked worried and said, "But Pitch-"Pitch can't do anything against this." Jack said indicating his staff. "That's why we need you here Jack" North said, "To protect the eggs" "I'll be quick as a flash, I promise!" Jack said reassuringly. He launched himself up and out of sight. That when the alarm bells in my head went off, something was wrong with The Library. I whipped around to the others my eyes frantic, "I have to go." I yelled, whipping out the keys Fate had given me. I inserted the golden key into the air and walked through the portal, ignoring their protests. The journey felt like hours but only took seconds. I walked out of the portal and straight to hell. My library was on fire; the black acrid smoke filled my nostrils. I reacted quickly, manipulating the air around the blaze, removing all the oxygen that fueled it. The fire went out quickly as I jumped, looking for the source. I found it quickly enough; it was at the wall farthest from me, where a large gaping hole was. I flew towards it, drawing my swords when I landed. I quickly evaluated the situation, the perpetrator had left but it was obvious who it was, Pitch. I confirmed it when my shoe hit a small, gold container with a rendering of my face on it and a note that read A little something to fire you up, Pitch. I instantly thought of why he would give me this, it must have been because he thought Jack and I would abandon the Guardians if we had them. Pitch was wrong, dead wrong; I didn't care though, my library was ruined. I threw the container away and it landed by a shelf and rolled away. At this point I was barely able to string two thoughts together, the mantra still running through my head The Library is gone, The Library is gone and Pitch is to blame. My anger grew as I assessed the damage, Pitch had struck just as the Library had finished the Spirit section and was resting before it moved onto the Humanity section. A perfect opportunity to burn everything I had cared for. I sealed the hole and looked at the books, I had to remember, repair, categorize, rebuild, install a better defense mechanism and scout for any Nightmares let loose. Overall, it would take me about 4 days of entire devotion of my vast powers where I could not eat, sleep or defend myself, let alone the entire population of children. I sighed and slumped against a bookshelf, defeated. Pitch had destroyed part of my essence, the deepest part of my soul felt like it was screaming in pain. I was crushed; nothing could have hurt me more than this. I sat there for hour until Fate decided to step in, "What's a matter Conrí, all burned out?" I glared at him, Alexander knew what it was like to have The Library destroyed and here he was, mocking me. I made to get up, and then stopped, slumping even more. I was done I couldn't do anything. I heard him walk over and raised my head. A crack echoed through The Library. I blinked raising a disbelieving hand to my face, Fate stepped back and said, "Get a thrice-damned grip on yourself Phantasy, I didn't train a damn coward and you better not start being one now. So get your ass off the floor and follow me." I did the only logical thing, I followed him. He led me towards the center of The Library, towards the house in the center. We went inside and he held out his hand, "Keys" I handed them to him and he led me to a door under the carpet. He pressed all four keys against each other. They clicked together and swirled into a dark blue key. He inserted it into the keyhole, and turned it. He threw the door opened and walked down the stairs that continued into oblivion. The Library's basement was like nothing I'd ever seen. It was a swirl of color and half whispered phrases, emotions swirling around us. My arm began to itch then burn as we walked farther into the basement. A pain shot up my arm; I gasped stumbling as the pain hit me in waves. "Goddammit" Alexander said, "It's happening already, I should have anticipated this." He leaned in and whispered a few words; the pain lessened enough so I could walk. "How did you…" I asked, he shook his head, "Later." I nodded, and we walked on. Finally we came to a large pair of doors. I stared at the doors, making out flickering script up and down the door, "What…" I began to ask "Later" was Alexander's curt response. He used the key again and opened the door, inside was cavernous, certainly larger then the library above or what I thought was above us. After a second of waiting he motioned for me to move on, "I never thought I'd have to take you here so soon, I was hoping for another couple hundred years." "What is this place?" I asked, "A repository of human psyche" He replied "But I thought the library?" I said uncertain, "Is the storage of human knowledge, not psyche. The psyche is the base emotions of humanity; it's primal essence, as it were. Now here we are."We came up to a single, plain door. It swung open eagerly, as if awaiting our arrival. "Before you step into this door Conrí, I must warn you, there is no turning back. That pain in your arm and eye is only the beginning. It will eventually lead to your body turning completely into chaos. The spirits of humanity are different then the rest, we are neither truly good nor truly evil. Like humanity we must find balance. In this room you will find that balance, but there is a cost. Eventually you must succumb to that balance and stay in The Library, never to leave. There are other ways to find balance, but we do not have the time. You must make the choice for yourself, but I warn you choose wisely." I thought for about two seconds and said, "Of course" "Now, having balance does not mean being indifferent, it means keeping and sustaining that balance, you must allow all imagination to flow, whether it be good or bad." I nodded and walked towards the door. He stepped aside; he nodded and smiled, a hint of pride in his eyes. I stepped yet again into a world unknown. It was like nothing anyone had imagined before, like nothing ever dreamed, conjured. If I had one word to describe it, it would be exhilarating. It was a cascade of every sensation, notion, dream, goal, anything you could ever dream, would ever think, anything, and everything throughout all of humanity. I had never felt so alive, so close to the true essence of what I kept in my library, and I probably never will. After what felt like forever but was probably only minutes, the cascade stopped. I walked out the door, my vision now permanently altered. I could see the eddies of energy, my arm now permanently covered in the black marks I had seen earlier. I could manipulate the energy around me much easier, fashioning into phantom swords and bows. I waved them away and turned to Alexander, studying how the energy moved around him. His color was, weirdly enough, a simple purple. The energy moved around him in a swirling pattern that moved to a tune unheard by all."Wow" I said, "Can you see that" "No" he said, "Each of us is unique, we see differently. I see people's fates, Sandman their dreams. Whatever you see it will help you later on. Also, this ability is not part of your Sight you can't suppress it. Now you need to be getting back, here." He tossed me the key, which split back into four parts, followed by the gold container. I nodded to him and held the gold key, closing my eyes and willing myself to Jack. I heard a gasp and opened my eyes; it was dark, oppressive and dank. "Conrí, how did you get here?" Jack exclaimed "Simple," I replied, "The key, now where are we?" Jack looked at me weirdly, his energy flowing in strange unique patterns, jumping joyfully around. He shook his head and said, "Outside of Pitch's cave, I was chasing him inside of it and he led me to this door." I nodded "Well let's see what's through it" "No, I came out of that door. That way is where we need to go" he said motioning behind him. I turned around and saw a faint light. We began to walk towards it, noticing the eggshells littering the floor. Jack and I looked at each other, our faces grave. Remenants of black energy flowed around, I stooped down to study them as Jack went on. I began to see a familiar pattern I. It's makeup when I heard shouting at the end of the tunnel. I ran towards the noise with my swords drawn.  
" We never should have trusted them!" I heard Bunnymund yell, "They were in league with Pitch the whole time!" My anger flared, and I strode out of the tunnel, pushing Jack and North out of the way. I walked up to Bunnymund and punched him, hard. He landed on his back a few feet away looking dazed as I yelled, "Why the hell would we work with Pitch? He's nothing more than a shadow with a complete and total envy of anything other than darkness! I know you hate me, but to accuse Jack,who has tried to help since the beginning? I can't believe how thick you at!" I saw a golden container in Jack's hand. I turned to Bunnymund, pulling out my own, and yelled, "Is this what you're angry about! Our damn memories! You think Pitch could buy us off that easily! Well damn you to hell, I'm done with you!" I jumped high and flew away, I had no idea where I was going, I just needed to get away. Ironically I landed in one of the biggest imagination hotspots in the world,the Sydney Opera House, right in Bunnymund's backyard.I stared down at the golden case, wondering what in my past had caused Bunnymund to hate me so much. I stared for a long time, steeling myself for what lay within. I opened the case and dove into the sea of memories.


End file.
